


[TTS Podfic] In the Dark, Behind Glass Walls

by TTSPodfics (sherlockian4evr)



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Loki, Blindness, Blow Jobs, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Bound Magic, Building Insanity, Character Death, Dreams, Glass Prison, Intersex Loki, Jotun Loki, Loki Whump, Loki causes trouble, M/M, Mouth Sewn Shut, Odin Goes Too Far, Original Character Death(s), Patricide, Poison, Protective Thor, Public Punishment, Punishment, Rated for Later Content, Stabbing, Suicidal Thoughts, Thor cares, Thorki - Freeform, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, heimdall - Freeform, temporary insanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 11:19:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21252542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/TTSPodfics
Summary: Odin has ordered Loki's latest punishment. This time it will be public. Loki is blinded by his own magic and his lips are sewn shut. To make matters worse, he is transformed into his Jotun form and stripped. In that state, Loki is placed inside a glass prison in the main throne room for all to see.





	1. Chapters 01-08

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In the Dark, Behind Glass Walls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10608081) by [JotunWhore (sherlockian4evr)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/JotunWhore). 

Download from [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/xm8o0zdho0td9lk/In_the_Dark_01-08.mp3). 17.3MB


	2. Chapters 09-16

Download from [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/tb5ibuod3r83ikd/In_the_Dark_09-16.mp3/file). 18.0MB


	3. Chapters 17-24

Download from [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/yl2yhr4vncjqudu/In_the_Dark_17-24.mp3/file). 21.3MB


	4. Chapters 25-31

Download from [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/jd9nfc9uvm09xpx/In_the_Dark_25-31.mp3/file). 18.4MB


	5. Complete Work

Download from [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/wmffio8fu31dagl/In_the_Dark.mp3/file). 74.9MB

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a fic you would like me to convert, please let me know and I'll try to make it happen.


End file.
